To Want More
by Estreya Rose
Summary: Usagi is not certain she wants the future that has been laid out for her. A dream points the possibility of another path, but can she take that path?


To Want More

by Estreya Rose

Disclaimer: Characters all belong to Naoko Takeuchi; only the story is mine.

A/N: This is a work in progress, I wanted to post what I had so far. I need feedback please.

* * *

It began with the dream. She wanted to call it a nightmare sent by an enemy, but she had started having it when they fought the Deathbusters. Sometimes she'd have it for weeks on end and sometimes she would not dream it for months. It never changed, not until after the war with Chaos and the departure of the Starlights that it changed in a large way.

#dream#

She was in a shining glass cage that would not break no matter what she did, in a room that always looked so dark. All of her friends were there in the same marble floored Great Hall, not very far from her cage, yet they did not seem to notice it at all. None of them, not even Mamo-chan paid any attention to the cage or her for that matter. She cried, pleaded, and begged for one of them to help her; only for them to ignore her.

_It is as if I don't even exist; and in a way I suppose that is somehow true. Tsukino Usagi doesn't really exist to anyone; she does not actually matter. Only Serenity matters, __SHE__ is the only one who is important, even if we are the same person. Is there anyone who truly likes Tsukino Usagi for being no one but herself?_

"Help! Please, someone let me out!" she begged as she wept within the cage, her words continually falling on deaf ears. She collapsed on her knees, still in tears; without a single person to acknowledge her presence. That was the way the dream always was, until something changed.

Sunlight suddenly spilled into the room from a door that she had never noticed before. That light cast a shadow across the floor as a single solitary soul approached her beautiful cage.

"Odango, what's wrong?" a familiar voice asked softly.

It was so unexpected after so long having been ignored in this dream that she almost forgot to breathe. Those words and that voice were the most beautiful things she had ever heard. Her tearful sapphire blue eyes met concerned dark indigo eyes.

"What is it?" the beautiful dark-haired Star Senshi asked as she knelt by the cage in front of Usagi.

"Please, Seiya, please let me out of here. No one else will help me." She begged.

"If that is what you want," Seiya said, softly.

"Thank you, Seiya."

"You don't need to thank me, Odango. You never need to thank me, I'm happy that I am able to do something for you. If I can, I will give you whatever you wish." Seiya responded, quietly as she searched for a way to open the cage.

_It's true, is it not? You will do anything I ask. Serenity does not matter to you because you don't know anything about her, she doesn't exist to you. It's you, right, Seiya? The one person who likes Tsukino Usagi for simply being Tsukino Usagi._

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get away from there!" the shout cut across the previously silent room, but did not attract either Mamoru's or the Inner Senshi's attention. Uranus stepped from the shadows of the room accompanied by both Neptune and Pluto.

"Why, Haruka-san? Seiya is only trying to help me get out of this cage." Usagi tried to explain.

"You cannot leave that cage, we worked too hard for it." Michiru said, softly.

"You don't realize what you will destroy if you try to leave it." Setsuna answered.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked, but she received no answer.

"You need to leave. You don't belong here." Haruka said to Seiya as she drew her sword.

_I know that Haruka-san does not like the Starlights at all, especially Seiya, but I've never seen her like this. Haruka-san has always been someone I see as a protector, not someone who would threaten a girl my age. Even though this is a nightmare, I don't want to see them fight. I don't want to see either of them get hurt._

"Leave." Usagi heard Haruka growl at the Starlight.

Sad indigo eyes met her own once more before Seiya turned to exit out of the same door she had used to enter the room. Usagi wanted to say something; anything to keep her from leaving, but she could not find her voice.

_I only ever had to ask and Seiya would fight for me. She's the only one who is as bothered as I am by this cage. And she is the only one willing to help me escape it._ Usagi thought as she watched Seiya walk to the door followed closely by Haruka. As soon as Seiya was outside, Haruka shut the door throwing the room into darkness once more. The sound of the door closing broke whatever force that had kept her silent.

"No, Seiya! Please come back!" Usagi cried out, pleading for the Starlight to return.

#end dream#

"Usagi-chan!"

The sound of another voice not heard before in the dream woke Usagi almost instantly. She blinked in the dark of her bedroom and found herself staring into Luna's warm chocolate-brown eyes. The black cat looked at her in concern before speaking.

"You were crying in your sleep. I s something wrong, Usagi-chan?"

"I'm fine. It was just-,"she paused to think. _What exactly should I say? I understand exactly what the dream meant. How can I say that I do not want to feel trapped by destiny? That I want to choose my future not just have it picked out by others. I want to live my own dreams too; not just the ones I feel that I have to. How can I be that selfish?__  
_

Usagi looked at the cat still waiting for her to continue. _I cannot be selfish, especially when everyone is counting on me to fulfill this destiny even if I'm no longer certain it is what I want. Everyone is depending on this destiny, even Luna. Luna is an adviser and loyal servant of the Moon Kingdom. It's terrible; Luna is one of my dearest friends, I cannot even imagine thinking of any of them as my servants. But I can't betray her or them like this._

"It was just a dream." Usagi lied, hoping that Luna would not know.

"Are you sure, Usagi-chan? You seem troubled by something." the cat said, concerned.

"Yeah, it was only a dream. Goodnight, Luna."

"Goodnight, Usagi-chan."

The black cat jumped off the bed as Usagi pulled her comforter back on her. As Luna watched Usagi go back to sleep; she couldn't help but think that something was wrong. _She lied. Usagi-chan's habit of talking in her sleep hasn't changed; so I know more than she thinks I do. Things about cages and Seiya. I miss the way it used was; when I didn't know that Usagi is the princess. I miss my friend who would tell me everything about her problems, no matter how small. My Princess, no, my friend is unhappy and I don't like it. So I need to find a way to help her.__  
_

* * *

A/N: This is my first time writing in this fandom and using these characters who are favorites of mine. So let me know what you think. And please let me know if I used the honorifics right.


End file.
